Fallen Angels
by puufic
Summary: Ten years after the EW, Milliardo comes back to Earth with his friend to help Relena. He finally meets Duo. Whole story will be 6x2, OCx4, yaoi, het, shounen-ai...
1. Chapter 1

Authors note. This Is my yaoi etc story. I made it so that it was longer time passed after the war. Making the guys about ten years older.

Warnings: Yaoi, Het, sap, angst 2+6, OC+6 (more couples in future chapters)

Fallen Angel

AC 205

Night had fallen and a single man was standing on the edge of a cliff. Not to surrender to the fall but to only find the perfect place to look up to the sky and see what he missed.

The moonlight was astounding; he could not refuse from its glow. It made him a bit more alive as he had been dead for so long. The moon smiled at him, making his hair glow like silvery droplets of icy water. He could stay here and stand in its beam for the rest of the night, but he had places to go. But now he just wanted to feel the moon's embrace. He was back in the Earth, no more less than in Sank Kingdom.

The man was tall; his body muscular and skin colored like purest honey. His long silver colored hair waving in the wind. If a total stranger would see him now, he would be thought to be an angel.

Milliardo Peacecraft smiled and turned around walking away from the cliff.

He passed awaiting figure only to smile at her.

¨We'd better leave now. We have a banquet to go to. ¨Milliardo said quietly to the woman.

¨Sure, what ever you say, boss. ¨

The woman followed silently. It was not her place to say anything, yet. Her long hair swung lightly as she walked behind the man. She opened the door of the black SUV to the man and then climbed to the driver's seat and drove off.

Milliardo smiled in the backseat of the car trying to relax. Eriana was probably the only person who understood him. Their relationship was purely platonic with still intensively deep friendship.

They had actually met in a bar in Mars. He had gotten there to just get a drink to rewind after a boring day of annoying meetings and she had been there to hang out with her friends. Somehow during the evening they had ended up in the same table and discussing the transport costs those huge carriers tried to pull.

They had immediately realized that they would become friends. Just friends. Somehow to Milliardo it had felt like he had known her his entire life. Now she was working for him as his personal secretary who would basically deal everything and anything that would somehow have anything to do with him. She did her job with remarkably accuracy and detail.

Eriana was a slender but still somewhat strong woman, with long black brownish hair cut just like his. Her eyes were green with a hint of brown in them. She was the same age as he. Her cultural background was somewhat hazy to Milliardo. She had born in North Europe but her accent being American. She had lived in China but yet been married to a Sankian. They both regarded themselves Sankian even they did not live there.

¨So was I included to the invitation or should I just wait? I mean you really never said anything, but made me dress this stupid gown anyway.¨ she smiled as she looked to the rearview mirror to look at her boss.

¨You are included Eriana, I don't want to see my sister and the rest of them alone. You are my only support. And I must say you look very nice in that dress.¨

¨Why, thank you, sir. You know Mill, they will think that we are together, you know? Not that I don't think you aren't an attractive man Mill, but we ARE just friends, besides you are gay.

Milliardo smiled. Eriana said things just the way they were.

¨I know. I will make sure that there will be no wrong assumptions. Who knows, maybe this banquet will change our love lives. I have a feeling that something will happen.¨

¨When did you started to worry about my love life Mill?¨

¨When I saw you with Eric¨

¨Ah, my former brother-in-law. I really did not know he was in Mars. He is an ass. You know that he is a bastard. He just thinks it is his obligation to his deceased little brother that he should be with me. I hate him. And I hated Jonathan too. Let's make sure that at least you might find someone that intrigues your mind, shall we leave at that? ¨

¨Allright,¨

Soon they found themselves in front of the newly build royal mansion of Sank kingdom.

They entered to the ball room and walked towards Relena. Relena stood gracefully and handed her hand towards her brother.

¨Milliardo I am so happy that you took this invitation. I have missed you my brother. I am happy that you are home. You do remember Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell?. They are my bodyguards.¨ Relena smiled at Milliardo and nodded towards the two young men who stood close by her. The men smiled at Relena and nodded their greetings to the former Prince of Sank.

¨Thank you for your invitation, sister dear. And I want you to meet my secretary Eriana Winters. And before you even think of anything Relena. She is only my friend and my employee, nothing more.

¨Ohm, well then. I was only hoping that you might have changed your preferences. Pleasure to meet you Miss Winters¨

¨Thank you. Pleasure to meet you as well Your Highness.¨ Eriana bowed.

Eriana smiled while she drifted away to the garden of the mansion. Her boss was doing just fine. He had gotten along nicely with his sister, solving the issues that were between them. She was not sure what the young Queen had in mind, but Eriana was quite sure that it had something to do with diplomacy. She laughed a little. Sure it was quite obvious to her that her boss had just gotten intrigued but that long braided young guy that had been standing next to the queen. A Gundam pilot if she had heard correctly. She knew quite well the taste of her boss when it came to men. It was her job to know everything. And she did. She knew what he had done in the war. Milliardo had been quite open to her about things. She had never accused him of anything, just listening him so he could get some of the anguish away. That's what friends are for, to listen and support, giving advices and helping one another to survive.

Milliardo could not help himself. He had just looked once in those violet eyes and had fallen. That young man with long chestnut colored hair that was braided had left him want more.

/Duo Maxwell, you have grown in to a beautiful man./ Milliardo thought. /This will be interesting./


	2. Chapter 2

Ylet again, reminder to you all. My first yaoi fic. English not my first language so bare with my grammar.

The banquet was coming to its end. Most of the quest were saying their goodbyes to the Queen and were leaving. Only few people were left. Including them were only the former Gundam pilots, some aristocratic and Milliardo and his secretary.

Relena had been ecstatic to find out that her brother had actually taken upon her invite but she considered that the thanks for that were one called Eriana Winters. Relena had noticed that Milliardo was much calmer and seemed to be ok within him. Her goal was to get her brother involved with Sank Kingdom. After all it was their birthplace and home. Milliardo should be involved with his own heritage no matter what.

But Relena had also noticed the light hint that her brother was sad. And that sadness seemed to come from one thing she knew well, loneliness.

_He needs to find someone who will make him happy, but so do I._

" So what really brought you to Earth Zechs?" Duo asked bluntly when he had the first chance to be talking alone to former Prince of Sank.

"Tell you the truth I'm not so sure. Relena did invite me here to pursue some things, but in the end I might have declined. I think I was pursued to come here by Eriana. She can be quite convincing if she wants to be. She is determent that I should at least try to reconcile with her." Miliardo said quietly.

"So is she like your girlfriend or something? I mean yeah, you told Relena that she is merely your friend but you seem close."

"No she is not a girlfriend. You see Duo, I'm gay. And we are close, but I think it has something to do with the fact that we both were in the war and we are both interest in flying machines, such as Gundams and mobile dolls. I used to fly them, she used to fix them."

"Really? Man, I was so wrong. I mean you know the whole Noin and you thing. Everyone was thinking that you and Noin would end up married. Does she know? I mean not my business, but…?"

"I don't think I had the opportunity to even express her my preferences, because she was too busy with someone in Mars, but I thinks she was aware. I haven't been talking to her for months."

"So are you free?"

"What?"

"Yeah you heard me. Are you free? I mean are you seeing someone?"

"No. I mean I'm not seeing anyone. Why are you suddenly so interested to find that out? We don't even know each other that much."

"I know. You see, you were the first good looking guy I've seen in months and to be honest I'm as gay as the sun shines and you intrigue me. So how about a date? Tomorrow is my day off. So how about telling your secretary that she has tomorrow off and have a date with me?"

Milliardo was stunned. He had considered the long braided former Gundam pilot a potential date, but had not in his wildest dreams thought that he might be interested in him. And that Duo might actually come to him with such forward question.

"I would like to get to know you, but…" Milliardo said slowly.

"But what? I'm not cute enough? I mean I know I look good." Duo was determent.

"I'd like to go on a date, but I don't do casual."

"Who said anything about casual? Tomorrow, at noon. I'll pick you up. I'll find out were you live. Be ready and wear something less formal OK?" Duo smiled and left to continue his duties with Trowa.

Shortly after Duo left Eriana came next to her boss.

"So what was that all about?"

"It seems that I have a date with Duo Maxwell tomorrow, starting at noon. So you will have a day off."

"Well that went fast. Nice for you. We better leave then, so you can rest. It seems you have full day tomorrow, and he seems to be full of energy. You need your beautysleep" Eriana laughed.

They said their goodbyes to the Queen and left for their hotel.

Milliardo sat back in the black SUV while Eriana drove silently. The moon was still shining and Milliardo could not but stare at it from the car window and sank in to his own thoughts. _I wonder what kind of man Duo Maxwell truly is._

They shortly arrived to their hotel and headed for their rooms.

" Eriana, should try the same. You know go out."

"I will, Tomorrow I will go out while you hangout with your potential what's it called.."

"No, I mean go on actual date too. There is someone for you as well. Besides, this is just one date for me. This might not lead to anything. But we both know that at least we should try to move on. "

" Yeah, what ever you say boss."

Eriana smiled sadly and wawed her goodnight to her boss and exited to her own room. Milliardo nodded and did the same.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

AN1: Still sorry about grammatical errors…

AN2: I thought that I might write this chapter about Milliardo's secretary so she might become little bit familiar to that readers… and to the writer too….what a complex person…

I realized that this is going to be a long story if I want all the things I have in my mind in this story.

Anyway… please give me feedback…Every new idea is welcome…

Chapter 3

Eriana entered to her hotel room and immediately took her dress off. She had never felt comfortable in girly clothes and favored trousers and t-shirts. She was a simple person with simple needs. After all, she had formerly been merely a mechanic.

Her whole life she had been traveling from country to country but she never really felt that she belonged somewhere. Maybe she should again start considering settling down. She knew for a certain that if she wanted to have somewhat normal life she should stop taking odd jobs from colonies to colony to obtain some sort of stability, but the whole thought just scared her.

One time she had been ready to settle down and even consider having children, but after marrying a man she thought that she loved turned out to be a monster. Thank god for OZ training or she would have been dead. Only good thing of being the former maintenance lieutenant Eriana Welling of OZ. God she had hated the war.

Her late husband Jonathan Winters had tried to kill her in his drunken state just for the hell of it. After that she had started to hate him and applied for the divorce. Divorce was not even settled when Jonathan had died in an automobile accident in L2 colony. She had become free from the monster and she felt happy about it. But that experience had scarred her enough not to consider new relationships. She could be friends with men, but not consider anything more than that.

Eric, who was Jonathan's brother, had tried to get her on a date with him, but she had refused.

Thank god she had met Milliardo and gotten this job and had been able to get away from Mars.

And now her current boss, former Crown Prince Milliardo Peacecraft of Sank Kindom was telling her that she should continue her life and go out on a date. Sure, with who?

Eriana started to settle for the night, first showering and then brushing her hair. Her long brown hair hanged damply loose while she tried to sort the tangles out. Her mind wondered to the days activities.

The day had been quite easy, easier that her days usually were. She had merely tried to keep her boss in calm state and reassuring that his sister would love to meet him after so many years. Only the banquet had beena bit rough for her. Sure she knew the Sankian etiquette, Jonathan had been from the said country. She just had felt uncomfortable in the surroundings.

Most of the time she had just stood next to Milliardo, and small talked with various people she did not even know. Mainly she had just observed other people.

First thing she had noticed the fact that Milliardo had gotten interested on Relena's bodyguard Duo Maxwell. She had been pleased about that matter. Eriana had also noticed other Gundam pilots too. There were the bodyguard called Trowa Barton who, obviously, to those who could see, had an eye for another pilot named Heero Yuy. _God, their eyes spoke volume._

A pilot named Chang Wufei had been introduced to her as well and she had gotten the feeling that he was quite a nice person if you would get to know him.

The only break she had had when she had stepped outside to the garden. She had walked in the garden admiring the beauty of the flowers, when she had realized that she was not alone there. Few meters in front of her was a blond haired man standing watching the moon silently. She had walked away so she would not disturb him. The look on the man's face had been sad like he had been captivated in some unwanted feelings. _Wonder who he was._

Eriana stopped her own musings and stopped brushing her hair. It was obviously time for bed. Next day was going to be a day off and she had no idea how she should spend it. Maybe she should go to beach. After all she should get to know her current surrpoundisg as it seemet that they would stay in Earth for a while longer.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

AN1: Thank you for your reviews. Good to see that someone approves my story . Keep telling me how I am doing. Even though I have a very strange plot for this story in my head, new ideas are always welcome.

Chapter 4

Milliardo was giddy. He had not felt like this for ages. He was actually waiting for this date with Duo. He kept wondering what the younger pilot had in mind. He looked at time again. Five to noon. Well soon he would find out what this day was going to bring him. Milliardo walked to the mirror and looked himself the umpteenth time. He looked pretty cool and somewhat casual when wearing white t-shirt and brown khaki pants. He heard knocking at the door and went to open it. Behind the door was the always cheery and cool Duo Maxwell.

"Well, imagine this. Milliardo Peacecraft in casual. This sure is my day. So you ready for a day with me?"

"Don't know if I'm ready. I have no idea where you are taking me."

"True. I was thinking something like a normal first date. You know food, movies and maybe some walking in the beach. Sounds kind of boring and stupid but those are my normal things if I try to get to know a guy. What ya say?"

"Sounds nice to me."

"Good. Then let's get moving."

"Do you always move this fast?"

"Yes and no. Depends on the guy. And with you I have to move fast, if I want to keep you here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You aren't? I thought that you wanted to go back to Mars as fast as you can get."

"No, not really. I have nothing in Mars anymore. And what I understood from Relena, she has some sort of job for me in Sank."

"Bet she wants you to become some sort of Ambassador."

"Can we change the subject? I'm not so interested to think what my sister has in store for me."

"Sure. You pick the topic. Now let's go."

They left the hotel and drove few miles to a restaurant that was located near the beach. The owners greeted Duo with enthusiasm and guided them to a corner table while ordering the same time the restaurants special.

"You come here often?"Milliardo inquired.

"Yeah. This is my favorite restaurant. Good homemade food with affordable prices. You don't like, huh? Yeah, you're probably used to fancy restaurants."

"Don't take it like that. I like this place. Nice to have lunch in a place that actually serves good and healthy home food rather than some expensive and fancy rabbit food. "

"Glad ya like it. I know the owners. Nice people. Me, Tro and Heero threw a party here for Quatre's engagement few years ago. Too bad that the lady Q was with, ended up dumping him. She was not eager to actually settle down. Or at least she was not eager to learn Quatre's culture or something. I dunno what it was about. Q-man did not tell us what the whole story was. You saw Quatre in the banquet right? You remember the former pilot of Sandrock?"

"Yes I remeber him and I did saw him. He didn't look very happy."

"Yeah, broken heart you know. They broke up about three months ago. Q should get over it."

"I see."

"So let's talk about us."

"Us? I don't think there are us."

"No, not yet, but soon I hope."

"You sure are fast."

"Yeah. I know. There is just this thing that I can't put my finger on. You know, I can actually picture us together. Two formers pilots, both gay, war is over and we both should just live on. So why not trying together. It is boring alone. Besides I'm good in bed."

"And you certainly are forward about your assests."

"Yeah, assests allright. Ok I'll tell you the truth. I've had a huge crush on you since the eve war. So when I finally have the change to actually get to know I'll grab that change. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, I'm actually flattered. But what if we take this slowly from now on? You know get to know each other. The Milliardo I was back then is not the same man I am now."

"Deal."

"Deal"

Their order came and they ate their lunch while talking about what they had been doing in life the past ten years. They talked about relationships in the past, theirs jobs and their friends.

"So she actually put you on a blind date with him? Man, she can take orders." Duo laughed almost falling out of his chair..

"Yeah, it was not that funny. You should have been there to see his face. Well actually it was a lesson for me. Never give an order like that to Eriana even if you mean it as a joke, she might actually pull it though."

"Sounds like a really nice and wicked person, this assistant of yours."

"She is. Sometimes she can be weird but she is the best secretary or personal assistant that I have ever had."

"Are you ready to move?"

"Sure Duo. Where are you taking me next?"

"How about skip the movies and let's go to beach?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Let's move then. I know the perfect spot in the beach where we can just sit and talk and maybe smooch a bit if ya want" Duo winked and stood up while throwing few credits on the table.

Milliardo stood up and laughed while following Duo to his car. He was having a great time.

* * *

Eriana walked quietly to the beach. Most of the day she had been debating herself with the day's activity. She had decided to go for a walk. She had been walking a while with no real destination and now she noticed that she had entered to the beach. The time was around six pm and the day was turning it into evening. She looked around and spotted her boss sitting very close to the braided bodyguard. They seemed to be talking or whispering or something that made the younger pilot lean very close to the tall blond. She smiled and turned walking away from the scene. She had no intentions to disturb Milliardo's date when it seemed to go so well. She felt a little jolt of envy inside her. She had started to consider the mere fact that maybe she should actually start dating as well.

While pondering her own social life she didn't really look where she was going and suddenly she was pulled back from a driveway.

"You should look where you are walking or you might end up in an accident."

Eriana was stunned and completely unaware what had happened. She just stared at the man who had just saved her life. The man had short blond hair and blue-green eyes and he was smiling sweetly. He was about her age, maybe few years younger.

"Umh. Thank you kindly. I didn't ever realize where I was walking."

"You're welcome. Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Say, you look a bit familiar. Did we meet yesterday in Queen Relena's banquet?"

"Umph. Don't remember that we were introduced to each other but I was there and I think I saw you in the garden."

"Well then I think it would be appropriate to introduce myself. I am Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Eriana Winters, pleasure to meet you."

TBC….

* * *

Made the changes.. chanpter 4 and five are as you can see united...

Reviews pleace...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: New chapter…plot bunny came back last night…. Gotta write this soon or it will run away from me again? Reviews WELCOME

Chapter 5

"So do you think we could meet again?" Duo asked while he drove Zechs back to his hotel.

"I would like that very much Duo. I assume that we will me meeting each other often anyway"

"Yeah, Relena. She has something planned for you. I have no idea what she has planned for you though."

"I had that thought in my mind; she has something for me to do here. I want to tell you that I had a great time today. It was nice being with you. "

"I had great time too Zechs."

Duo parked the car in front of Zechs´ hotel and looked at his date. Milliardo smiled at him and suddenly leaned toward Duo and placed a small kiss on his lips. He then turned to open the car door but was stopped by Duo.

"Hold on a second. That was not good enough for me." Duo smiled and pulled Zechs for a deeper kiss. "Now that was a kiss. Good night prince boy, see you tomorrow at the palace boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I´m thinking that you are my boyfriend now. I don't kiss unless it is something. And you kissed me first. Anyway we are going to go to another date too."

"Oh."

Milliardo exited the car and smiled. He waved his goodbye to Duo and watched his somewhat-new-boyfriend to drive off. He then left to find his hotel room. He felt really good for the first time in years.

Duo parked his car in front of a large mansion. He lived with the other former Gundam pilots. The mansion was owned by Quatre and he had invited the others to live with him after his relationship had broken up. The other had agreed as they needed new quarters to live and Quatre had plenty of room in his house to live on. So the idea had been beneficiary for all of them.

Duo waltzed in to the large common room are with a huge grin on his face. The other pilots were there. Wufei was reading book, Trowa was watching television, Heero working on a computer and Quatre staring out of the window.

"How was your date?" Wufei asked without leaving his eyes from the book.

"It was great. He is a really nice guy. He was a perfect gentleman. He is my boyfriend now. Whadda ya say to that?"

"Can we trust him?"

"Heero! Yes, we can. Do you think I would be interested on someone if I could not trust him? Look guys, he is not the same guy that he was ten years ago. Besides as you all know very well it was the Zero system talking back then. Over and done with it. Don't you dwell in the past."

The others looked at Duo this time and they all could see that the braided pilot was beaming with happiness but still having seriousness in him. . Duo had a good judge of character, so if he said that Milliardo Peacecraft was to be trusted, the he could be trusted. And the others knew he would never date anyone lightly. He was serious about this. Wufei nodes and resumed his reading. Heero and Trowa looked at each other with a puzzling eyes and resumed to their doing as well. Quatre came towards Duo and took him to a more private part of the common room.

"I am happy that you have found someone. If you say that Zechs could be trusted then I trust you. Now what can you tell me about his secretary?"

"Eriana? I know something, why?"

"I met her earlier today. She almost walked under a car. I pulled her away before anything seroirs could have happen. I found her interesting. I just want to know more about her, that´s all."

"You´ve just met the woman and you have a crush on her?"

"And you just met Zechs, so what?"

"Well, I don´t know that much about her. She has been working for Zechs about four years. She is kind Do-All person. I figured that she has been a mechanic or something in the war and she has a wicked sense of humor."

"Ok. I just… I don´t know. I found her quite interesting. She seemed so different from the other women that I have met. I just would like to know if she would mind my background, you know religion, money etc. You know it seemed the be a problem prevoiusly that I am a muslim. it´s not like i´m trying to push my own beliefs I just want to know that I can be me. you know...?

"If ya want Q-ball I´ll ask from Zechs. He knows her. I´ll be seeing them both tomorrow. You know a meeting with Relena."

"Oh, maybe I should just forget it. I just met her. I might not even be ready for a new relationship; I mean three months ago I was almost getting married. But then again if I could have chance…why would I need to be alone in my life. I should get myself in gear, as you say and move on..."

"Oh forget that bitch you were with. We all saw that she was after your money and she did not give a damn about your culture and i am right you need to fnd someone and she seems to be nice."

"Oh, don´t remind me about that woman.. I wonder how on earth I was with her at all. She kept trying to change my things every time. I just ant to be with someone who likes me as I am."

" Oh forget the past relationship. She was not good for you and you will find better. Maybe this lady is the woman of your life Who knows, you won´t know unless you try.? I am going to set you up with Zechs secretary."

"What. No listen Duo leave it. I´ll figured it on my own."

"Nope …gotta talk to Zechs about this."

The next day found Duo back in business working this time with Heero trying to prevent any assassination attacks toward the Queen Relena.

That moment Relena was trying persuading her brother taking an active career in Sankian diplomatic office. Her brother seemed to be interested about this proposal.

"Relena, I´ll look in to this. I will give you my answer tomorrow. How about that?"

"Yes, Milliardo. Shall we say at noon the latest?"

"That will be sufficient enough. Do you have anything else?"

"Not in business ways. Would you and Mrs. Winters join us for lunch?"

"Thank you Relena for your invitation, but I do not know do we have something schedjuled?" Milliardo turned toward Eriana.

"Not for now, sir. You had something in the evening."

"Then we will take your invitation, Relena."

"Marvelous. Duo and Heero will join us."

Duo took the first chance he got and sat next to Zechs in luch table. Milliardo could not help but smile when he felt Duo taking his hand under the table. The whole lunch was in relaxed atmosphere and the discussions flew from diplomatic events to current security statuses. When the luch was over Heero escorted Relena back to her study leaving Duo and Milliardo alone. Eriana was out finding their transportation.

"You know, I´ve got a newsflash for you Zechs. My friend Quatre has hots for your assistant."

"Quatre? Ah, you mean the Winner heir. How come he has hots for Reena?"

"Reena, I thought her name is Eriana?"

"I call her Reena, she calls me Mill."

"I still prefer Zechs. Anyway they met yesterday on the beach. When I got back from our date Q started asking about her. So I told him I'll fix him up with her. Wanna help?"

"So you made this in to mission or such? Would he treat Reena good?"

"He would treat her like princess. So what should we do about it?"

"I´ll think about it. I was planning to meet you later today if that would be ok with you.? Reena is coming now I have to go." Milliardo said and gave Duo a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Boss, You will have plenty of time to play with your boyfriend later" Eriana coaxed her boss outside.

Duo and Milliardo laughed and agreed meeting on later.

AN2: Uh… hard to keep in track with the bunny…. New chapter later….


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Back… in business. Plot bunny still with me….Reviews are welcome…

Chapter 6

"So my partner in crime and hopefully the future, what can we do to get out friends together?" Duo asked when he met Zech later that evening.

"I don´t know. Reena is kind of person who would take the lead on her own. She is not that scared of men. She just wants to make sure that she is doing right decision."

"Would she mind if Quatre is a Muslim? You remember Q has Arabian heritage."

" Reena has never seen religion or cultural background being a problem. She has travelled a lot. So she knows a lot of things. It even might be a plus for Quatre. As he is a Muslim he does not drink alcohol."

"What´s alcohol got to do with this?"

"Her previous husband tried to kill her when he was drunk. Thank god for her training she could defend herself."

Duo went speechless for a moment. He had never understood that kind of beatings. He then became angry. He sure did not like what he was hearing.

"Don´t worry. I wanted to beat that living hell out of her husband when she told me her story, but unfortunately Jonathan Winters is already dead. He died in a car accident about five years ago. Her only man problem now is Eric Winters, Jonathan's brothers. He keeps fallowing her. I can see him being then reason why she agrees to follow me in this job. I haven't seen her dating anyone during the time we have known each other but I´ve got the feeling that when she does start dating it will be on her terms for a while. She just wants to be sure that she would be safe and not be used. She has eye for men. She is not cold."

"Well then Quatre would treat her like a princess and make sure that she is safe and she would like him for him. They have met each other and Quatre already likes her. They just might need a little push. "

###

Mean while Duo and Milliardo started planning their scheme to get their friends together, these friends ended up getting together on their own.

Eriana was walking again in the beach. She had been on her own thoughts thinking about her current status when she pumped to Quatre.

"Do you usually walk half blinded in the beach like this?"

"Oh. I´m sorry. I was not looking in front of me. Oh. It´s you, from yesterday. Quatre, right?"

"Yes, Eriana. Are you here alone? Would you like to come for a cup of coffee or tea or soda with me?"

"God, you are the first guy who is not trying to buy me cocktail. Usually guys try to get me drunk."

"I don´t drink alcohol. My religion forbids me. I´m a Muslim"

"Cool. You asked so you buy."

"Sure. There is a nice small café on the beach."

They walked a while towards the café while talking about the banquet when Quatre realized that Eriana went kept staring at the cafe where they were heading.

"Is there something wrong? Don´t worry. I am not trying to take advantage of you or anything as such. I just want to get to know you a bit more."

"I´d like to get to know you too. It is not that. Do you see that man, brown hair, blue shirt? He is my former brother in-law, Eric. I thought I got rid of him when Mill and I came to Earth. I don´t like him. He was somewhat obsessed with me back there."

"If you want we can go somewhere else."

"No use. He spotted us. He will follow me anywhere. I guess plain NO is not sufficient enough for him. Can you believe he got angry with me when I inherited my ex-husband? If he was that much after the money I would have given it to him. I just gave it all to charity."

"Money can be an issue in many relationships" Quatre said sadly.

"Yeah. I have always thought that money does not bring happiness it can bring security. Anyway, could I ask you a silly favor?"

"Sure. Now we are here. Let´s get a table""

"Don´t leave me alone with him if he comes to our table, OK"

"Don´t worry. I won´t let him harm you."

They sat down and ordered their drinks; Quatre took tea and Eriana a cup of coffee. They did not have time anough to start talking properly when a figure showed up at their table.

"Eriana, I was right when I thought I saw you here. Who is this? Where did you dump that other blond? Or did he dump you? You prefer him over me. Wait, you told me that you don´t date him. So you are still free."

"How about this Eric. Leave. I don´t have any reason to tell what is going on with my life."

"I made a promise to my brother that I will look after you."

"She is with me now. So how about if you would leave" Quatre stood up.

Eriana looked at Quatre with a strange expression and then with a wicked smile. She realized what he was up to…

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry, This took too long, I have schoolwork to do so updating can take time. My plot bunny left me so I had to find a new one. I have no idea how long this bunny will stay with me… she keeps saying that I should start another story…but I would like to finish this one…

Chapter 7

Quatre´s POV

I could not believe my luck when I saw her again at the beach. She was walking with her absent mind again. I was determined to fallow her so she would not end up under a car again. I have no idea why I have been so drawn to her, but there is something about her that makes my heart skips a beat. I had nothing like that with my previous girlfriend. So I went to talk to her and asked her for a cup of coffee. She agreed and we did go to a small cafe in the beach and had our cup of coffee. The incident with that over annoying man that called himself Eric was disturbing but beneficiary for my goal to get to know the woman named Eriana. Somehow I ended up declaring that she was my girlfriend and he should back off if he wanted his nose to be intact with his face. So with bewildered face he looked at me and left us alone. Allah, I have never made such a fool of myself.

I apologized to her but when I looked at her she just smiled and told me that somehow she had known that I might do something like that and she did not really mind what I had declared. She smiled at me and told me that at least for a while we would have to pretend that we were a couple so she would get the man out of her life for good. I told her that I didn't like pretending that I actually wanted to get to know her and that I actually wanted to go out with her.. She just nodded and sat there quietly for a while. I was sure I had blown my chances with her. I really don't know what went thru me. I just wanted her. Then she completely surprised me. She told me that she would like to get to know me as well. The real me. She basically told me that she did not want to have anything to do with me if I was not seriously allowing her to take it on her time and her ways. She wanted to know who I was, where I came from and what I did. She would provide the same information. If we were to pretend to be a couple and maybe actually date in the same time we should be in the same level.

Did Allah actually hear my prayers? I sure think he did.

We decided to take a walk and just talk. Somehow during our walk I took her hand in mine and she allowed me to do so. I felt like teenager. I´m 26 years of age, important business man who has power to do quite a lot and I think like a school boy. She made me feel giddy and I looked forward spending time with her to just learn who she was, this woman who had somehow captured the essence of my heart.

So what did I learn about her in our talk? I learned that she was 29 years old. She had born in Northern Europe in Earth, she loved Oriental food (because she had lived in China for few years), she had been married to a total idiot, She wanted me to call her Reena, she could speak at least 10 different languages, she was originally a mechanic and she had masters degree in logistics. She was open minded about cultures and she actually owned a Koran.

I was beaming when she told me that she didn't care if I was poor or rich. She told me that she was aware who I was as in the CEO in Winner Enterprises, but she was not trying to get in to my pants just because of that. She told me that I Quatre Raberba Winner was hot as hell. Then she just kissed me on the cheek and left her hotel leaving me to the beach with a stupid grin on my face.

That woman was pure contradiction and I loved it.

Duo´s POV

So yeah, I was dating the hottest guy in the planet. Yes, the one and only Prince Peacecraft was my boyfriend. Ok, so I jumped at him a bit too fast, but hey he is not complaining is he? No, he agreed to be my boyfriend and I'm totally the luckiest guy in the planet. Except that we are not humping in the hay sack yet. Damn, I wish we were.

Well I think I can understand. He is really kind and just wants to take it bit slower than I do, but I can understand. I mean it is not easy to be out there in Mars and not be with people he used to know and suddenly he is here working for his own sister and talking to his former enemies. I mean we used to be on the other sides of the war. When I first saw him at the banquet I was totally smitten about him. I mean he was so hot with his suit and his blond hair swinging everywhere. But he did not come alone. He had his secretary with him. I thought that my chances had gone. I mean I did not know he was gay, but hey man can dream right? So when I found out that the nice lady next to him was just his best friend and such I just had to take my damn chance. I mean come on. I f it would not have been me that it would have been someone else. And I do prefer that it is me.

He has been a total gentleman with me. You know being polite and stuff. I think he is nervous. I mean he told me that he didn't date much before me, but he knew very well that what he liked. I know one thing for sure. He knows how to kiss. He drove me to my home after our date and he kissed me oh so sweetly right on my lips. I thought my socks started rolling out of my feet.

Anyway so we had our nice dates and now here we are sitting in his hotel room sipping some nice wine and just talking and looking at the sunset out of the window. He is holding me close and he is playing with my braid. Man, I sure don't like this to end today, but I have to go. I have work tomorrow. So I smile at him and untangle myself from his embrace and kiss him on the lips and I promise to see him the next day. He smiles at me with his blue eyes and kisses me back.

TBC….

Reviews are welcome….


	8. Chapter 8

An1: So here again. Sorry for grammatical errors etc… plot bunny likes to do funny things with my imagination…This is pov´s of Mill and Reena, more chapters later…

Chapter 8

Milliardo´s POV

I am confused sometimes with my life. Few months ago I came only to meet my sister and now I am here back in Sank Kingdom to work in International Office of Sank as an Ambassador for Relena.

I have a boyfriend. A man that I have known for ten year by a name and now he is in a relationship with me. His name is Duo Maxwell and he works for my sister as a bodyguard. So why am I confused or actually scared sometimes? Because my life has suddenly taken completely new direction towards good and I am scared shitless because I am afraid that this will turn out to be a dream. Foolish, I know but I cannot help it.

Reena keeps telling me that I should take as it is and make the best of it. She sees that I am a whole lot happier than I was in Mars. She has seen me brooding for the past four years and she never said a thing. But true, I am happier. Duo makes me feel that way. He makes my heart take a rollercoaster ride every time I even get a look at him.

I don't get to see him that often because I have so much work to do now with my new job, but every possible moment that I can have, I spend my free time with him. We go out for long walks, eat in nice simple restaurants like we did in our first date and sometimes we just stay at my house for the evening watching TV or listening to music. Yes, I bought a house. I don't live alone there. Reena lives with me. She took the ground floor for her living area )she took the basement too, bet she is working on something) and I took the second, so there would be no disturbances.

Duo wants to move our relationship towards more serious. I am serious with him; it is just that I am not willing to jump in bed yet. I have had my fare share of bed mates in the past and some of them were good some just wanted to use me. So I am afraid that if we sleep together, then that would be it. But then again, I do want to take the final step in my relationship with Duo. I am afraid that I end up hurting him. He deserves a good man with him for the rest of his life and I have done so many things in my past that sometimes I cannot forgive myself. He says that it does not matter anymore and that he knows that it was not the real me who was trying to destroy the Earth back then.

Duo is truly amazing, he is cheeky, full of energy and compassioned man. And he looks like an angel. I guess I am lucky to have a chance to be with him. Maybe Duo is right, maybe we really should move on in our relationship, but the thing is is it just too fast?

Eriana´s POV

Fool, I am fool. Well maybe not, I used to be. I did not want to have anyone in my life again. I just worked my ass off just to fill my days with something so I wouldn't think about my loneliness. Yes, I still do work but only because I like my work and I have nice boss who lets me have my way because I know what I am actually doing.

For the reasons only gods do knows I do not dwell in misery anymore. You see I do go out now. Men are not all the same. Well maybe all of the Winters family are. See, I have a boyfriend too. His name is Quatre Raberba Winner and he is a very kind person who allows me to be me and not some servant. He actually is interested in me as much I am interested in his life.

He is wealthy, but so am I. Didn´t know that huh? Oh yeah, nobody does not even Mill. I told it to Quatre thought, that I happen to be the major share owner in Mars mining Ltd. I think he deserves to know that. I have never been after money. I have always thought that it does bring security not happiness. Love cannot be bought.

Quatre has let me have my time to get to know him. Especially after the Eric incident in the beach when Quatre announced that we are together. I somehow saw it coming. And somehow the whole idea of being with Quatre intrigued me. I mean who would not like a blond guy with green eyes? I do. So we took our time. Talking and meeting and such. Eric was always somewhere near so it felt odd.

But somewhere there during our little play I felt it to be more than an act. I guess I had it coming when Quatre asked for permission to kiss me. I fell for him. Right there at the beach when he kissed me. So for me this is no acting anymore. I actually want to be with him. And I told it to Quatre. He looked at me and smiled and kissed me again. And well I never knew what hit me, I felt like I was melting in his arms.

So I guess it was good that I kept myself waiting for the right guy. Now all we have to do is to make sure that this goes nice and smoothly. I really like Quatre and I want to be with him.

Mill has been laughing at me about this, not in a bad way. He says something about being cute, don´t really know what he means. I have never considered myself cute. He says that I plush every time Duo mentions Quatre to me. Am I so obvious now? Mill thinks I have changed, that I am more open. It terrifies him too, witch means my humor has gotten to me. I think I should teach my beloved friend a little lesson. No, I am not that cruel. I have to be in good terms with Mill. Heck, I live with the guy. That reminds me, I should go on and work on the bike. Found a nice old Harvey at a dump site, I though I might fix it and give it to Mill on his bithday. So he could take HIS cute boyfriend for a ride.

AN2: Reviews are nice, visiting plot bunnies too :)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Again do not kill me for my grammatical errors. I wanted these couples to actually be together already so times has passed a bit...

Getting on with it here… not so graphic…but something…next chapter we shall see what was going on upstairs. Revies are most welcome...

* * *

Chapter 9

Quatre looked around when he entered the basement floor of Peacecraft/Winters premises. Duo had opened the door to him and told him to go to the basement if he had been looking for Reena. Otherwise he could just buzz off. Duo had vanished immediately somewhere to the second floor apartment, and the look of the Duo's attire and face told Quatre that he had interrupted something important. So now standing in the staircase on the basement floor and he was looking at a woman he was having a wonderful relationship with. She was wearing a dark purple tank top, and black cut jeans shorts that had huge pockets full of different tools and items falling from them. Her long hair was messy and unbound and her face had glimpses of motor oil.

He was happy to see her in casual style as it had been a rare chance for him to do so. They had been going out steadily for the past four months or so including the time they were pretending to be together.

"Hey Ree."Quatre said softly while leaning on a doorframe." What are you doing?"

The woman lifted her eyes from the engine and smiled at him. Quatre could not help but chuckle. Now he had the perfect chance to see her on her own element.

"I have been working on this bike for months for Mill. Few minor adjustments still. He is going to be the big thirty next week. I thought he might like this. What do you think?"

"I think if he does not want this then Duo will."

"I kind of thought that this would be for the both of them" She said with a big knowing grin on her face." Anyway, it's nice to see you. I'd give you a hug but I'm a bit messy here. So that will have to be done later. Why are you here?"

"We have a date remember? We were supposed to go to a restaurant today."

"Yeah, I know but that was until 7 pm right?"

"Ree, if you haven't noticed it is 6.45 pm."

"What?! Oh, I'm so sorry. I really didn't see the time. I'll take shower fast and…"She rambled while moving towards the stairs.

Quatre smiled and moved toward her and kissed her quiet.

"No point going now. We could stay here and if you want I can help you with your birthday project."

"Would you? " She smiled with excitement

"Yes, I would." Quatre nodded and pulled his dress shirt off. "No point making this dirty, the trousers will be sufficient enough. So what can I do?"

"So you are ready to be down and dirty with me?" She smiled wickedly and winked at him.

Quatre growled and crabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him and kissed her. He could not care less about the bike anymore. He wanted her .Especially now when Reena knew what buttons to push to turn him on. They had not yet slept together but they had had their share of innuendos. He felt her hands moving on his chest and he hissed on excitement. They kissed till they needed the air. Quatre looked at her softly and placed small kisses on her face.

"Dammit, forget the bike."Reena said and gripped Quatre by the hand and started dragging him towards the staircase and her living quarters. Quatre could do nothing but chuckle and obey.

Soon they found themselves in Eriana´s large bedroom. She smiled sweetly to Quatre and pushed him towards the big queen sized bed and left him laying there when she showered quickly. Soon she emerged back with only a large black tower around her. She moved towards the bed a straddled Quatre.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? Because if this is then I'm not letting you go. And I want you to want this too. " Quatre stated while looking her deeply in the eye.

"Sometimes, you just think too much Quatre. I thought we were thru with this state already. If I remember clearly it was me who told you that I wanted this relationship to be real. So just show me how much you really like me"

"I don't just like you, I love you Reena."

"You do?"

"Yeah, now you shut up and kiss me. We can will talk more later."

"You just wanted to get dirty with me."

"You asked for it and you talk too much. Now are you going to let me show you how I really feel?"

"Come and get me then."

As he had known Reena was a controversial person in bed as well. Their lovemaking was almost like a duel. Neither lost control nor neither got control. Their lovemaking was passionate and full of emotions. Something that they both truly needed. Equality.

"I never felt this way before. I love you too Quatre." Eriana said when she cuddled in Quatre´s arms.

"I know this will be fast, but would you consider being with me the rest of your life?"

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Yes."

"But we haven't been together that long."

"Does it matter, if we love each other?"

"No. I think not."

"Then, will you think upon it?"

"Umh…what if I say yes?"

Quatre kissed her sweetly and rose from the bed and went to his clothes. He pulled a small box from his trousers and went back to bed. He laid himself next to Reena and opened the box. Inside it was a plain gold ring.

"So will you Eriana Welling also named as Winters, Marry me?"

"You have a ring for me?"

"I have had it for a month. I have been debating myself with the issue that is this too fast, but because I know my feelings for you are true then I took a gamble and proposed you. So your answer is?"

"You are one hell of a man aren't you? Yes, I will marry you Quatre Raberba Winner"

* * *

TBC…. next we get to Milliardo and Duo. I just needed to get these two outta myway for a while. So when Q and Ree are together happily I can consentrade on the main couple...


	10. Chapter 10

AN. Back… Now Duo and Zechs…Review pls. few chapters to go…This chapter is bedroom chapter for Zechs/Duo fans… hope you enjoy….

Fallen Angels

Chapter 10

Platinum blond hair caressed his skin. The kisses were burning and the fingers touching him were giving sparks on his heated skin. Duo was in ecstasy. His whole body had been touched, kissed and licked like he was the most treasured treat in the whole univerce. Duo felt like he was falling from the sky and this angel was capturing him. Duo was extremely aroused and Zechs was teasing him by not touching his most private areas.

Kisses were soft, like small butterflies touching his lips. Not brutal, only loving. Duo could not help but smile. He had been wating for this. And his anticipation was going to be rewarded. But even in his fantasies Duo had not expected that Zechs would be this gentle, kind and loving.

Hands wondered near his hips, light touches tickling his hipbone, slowly making their way toward its final destination. Duo panted, he wanted more and rose his hips to indicate what he wanted. Zechs rose his head, smiled and stilled Duo´s movements and simply lowered his head to take a taste of Duo´s aroused member.

"oof, fuck Zechs, so good. Again.."

A light chuckle was heard as Zechs took Duo completely in his mouth. Duo moaned loudly and tried to have it all. Strong hand kept him in his place and the wicked mouth tasted him over and over again. Slow, hard suction kept Duo in the verge of sanity and soon he exploded in to that sweet mouth milking him into compilation.

Duo panted and tried to regain his breath. Zechs smiled and licked his lips. Zechs lowered his head again to lick the sensitive tip of Duo´s organ and slowly moved his fingers close to Duo´s mouth. Duo parted his lips to welcome the digits and licked them slowly and seductively only make Zechs moan huskily. Ice blue eyes locked the purple ones making Duo tremple. Zechs removed his fingers from the seductive suction only to cover Duo´s lips with his own. Parting Duo´s legs Zechs slowly inserted one of his slick fingers in Duo. Body tensing Duo panted again. Slowly Zechs adjusted the second finger, trying to make it less painfull to his companion. Streching, touching and finally finding the bundle of nerves he was looking for he plundered the third inside, making Duo arch. After a few slow moves he tried to make Duo relax on the intrusion. Duo wantonly moved with the finger sending eager message to Zechs to make a move. Zechs rose from his position only to slick himself with his saliva and move close to the tight entrance of Duo. Ice blue ice looked questiongly and Duo could only nod. Zechs positioned himself and plunged fully inside. Duo panted in pain, but he knew it would be over soon after he relaxed and the pleasure would soon replace the pain.

To Zechs it was torturing wait, the heat iside was consuming, tighness was making his control elapsing, but he did not want to rush and hurt his lover. This moment was too precious. Duo lifted his legs and circled them on the back of Zechs and making Zechs move. Slow rythmic movements between them, making them sweaty heap of moans and grunts. Zechs angled his hips and tried to find what he was looking for again. The loud moan from Duo made Zechs smile and he plundered the spot over and over again sending the both of the into a frenzy. Taking Duo´s organ in his hands and moving his hips at the same time made Duo loose to the sensation and bring the braided man over the egre. Warm semen sprutterd on Zechs hands and the contractions inside Duo made him come inside his lover as well. Panting and tremling both men locked into an embrace, craddling and wishpering loving words toeachter they fell into a blissfull sleep.

TBC…

Reviews…. not completing the story unless there are some.


End file.
